The present invention relates in general to an adjustble workpiece securing device and, more particularly, to such a device for positioning and securing in place a workpiece relative to a workpiece support during a machining operation, such as, for instance, a drilling operation, a milling operation, a sawing operation, or the like.
A known difficulty, in addition to safety considerations, which is frequently experienced while performing a machining operation on a workpiece is that of maintaining a specific relationship between the workpiece and the machine cutting element. This is particularly difficult if the workpiece is relatively small or the number of pieces to be fabricated does not justify the construction and utilization of a specially designed holding fixture. A special holding fixture is often constructed for mass production, however, being uneconomical when fabricating only a few pieces, such as models, prototypes and specialty items. To this end, one of the more commonly adopted solutions for holding the workpiece in place and positioning the workpiece relative to the machine cutting element is the utilization of vises, vise grips, adjustable clamps, staples, and the like. While these devices have utility, they do, however, possess a number of disadvantages, such as, they do not permit a workpiece to be locked into position and to be released practically immediately, as and when required.
There is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,063, 3,345,889, 2,813,559, 2,486,638 and 552,814, a number of devices suitable for securing a workpiece to a workpiece support so as to enable the performing of a machining operation. Although these devices have utility and have been employed to some degree of success, such devices possess a number of disadvantages which limit their usefulness while forming precision machining operations. For example, these devices are constructed to include a number of interrelated elements which are movable relative to one another in such a manner which permits shifting of the workpiece, to at least a certain degree, during the machining operation. Any such movement, even of the smallest magnitude, will affect the ability to manufacture precision pieces, when taking into consideration the small tolerances which may be specified. Other known workpiece securing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,127,162, 3,697,060, 3,243,055, 2,815,052 and 3,301,548. Similarly, these known devices possess a number of disadvantages which preclude their ability to efficiently and precisely secure a workpiece during a subsequent machining operation.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is an unsolved need for an adjustable workpiece securing device which, in addition to being easily adjustable to workpieces of different sizes and shapes, is constructed to maintain precision alignment of the workpiece during a machining operation in a simple and effective manner.